This invention pertains to a construction-aid, load-handling transporter and manipulator structure for handling elongate building-frame beam components during the construction of a plural-story building frame. In particular, it relates to such a transporter which has an open-frame cage-like construction that is designed for machine lifting and maneuvering of different kinds of beam components up and along the outer side of a plural-story steel column and beam frame structure which is being assembled for a building. The transporter of the invention, which has a platform-bottomed volume of space for one or more workers beneath where a beam component is held, functions handily to carry one, or several, yet unattached beam components efficiently for precision alignment and positioning for installation at different building-frame elevations (sites) where such components are to be affixed in place.
For the purpose solely of illustration herein, a preferred embodiment of the transporter of the invention is described as one particularly designed for lifting and maneuvering by a machine which operates a pair of lift forks. Many other kinds of lifting and maneuvering machines may be used, of course, and so the specific structural arrangement used for disclosure herein relating to left forks provides but one good illustration of the versatility of the invention.
Beam components to be transported by the invention, and in accordance with use of the invention, lie on a generally planar and horizontal “overhead” support deck, or deck structure, which is formed as an open framework through which a worker below has clear vertical access to provide whatever delivery and installation assistance may be desired or needed. This deck structure features a swingably-mounted lateral extension which can be deployed laterally outwardly relative to the building-frame-facing side of the transporter to assist, especially, in the handling of generally T-shaped (as distinguished from uni-linear) beam components. A T-shaped beam component, as discussed and illustrated herein, is an assembly of two uni-linear beam components which intersect to form a T. A uni-linear beam component is simply a straight linear component, such as a straight I-beam. Opposite this building-frame-facing side, the transporter includes a fork-receiving side for receiving (removeably) appropriate lift forks.
One or plural worker(s) can “ride” with a transported load disposed overhead, thus to be stationed in relative positional “readiness” for aiding in the off-loading, positioning, precision aligning, etc. of a beam component near an installation site in a structural building frame.
As will be seen, the transporter of this invention is quite simple and elegant in construction, and lends itself for useful application in many kinds of building projects. And, it should be understood that, while a preferred and best mode embodiment of the invention is described and particularly illustrated herein in relation to handling traditional “beam components”, the transporter of the invention could function just as well for handling other types of similar, bulky components.
As suggested above, the particular transporter embodiment (preferred and best mode) which is illustrated and described herein, is discussed in the specific contexts of handling both uni-linear (straight) and T-shaped beam components. The drawings which are employed to illustrate the invention are not drawn herein to scale, as is true also for the two different kinds of beam components which are particularly pictured and described.
The various features and advantages that are offered by the invention will now become more fully understood and apparent as the detailed description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.